


Avengers Endgame: The Last Stand

by Navster15



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Captain America, Dr Strange - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navster15/pseuds/Navster15
Summary: Note: This story is a fan fiction and may contain spoilers for Avengers: Endgame.The Avengers face the highest stakes following the decimation. They must work out how to reverse the perilous acts of the Mad Titan and bring back their vanquished allies for a battle to avenge the fallen...If you're reading this fanfic, "I love you 3000". Hope you enjoy! :))





	1. We Lost, All Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time...

The Avengers eventually travelled back to their headquarters. The decimation was inevitable. Everyone was diminishing into ashes for the unlawful killing of Thanos. “We make a promise, to bring back our beloved, to avenge the fallen”, Steve stated with rage as tears swelled in his eyes, melancholy and dejected. Wakanda was in ruins as of the battle that had commenced earlier. Okoye was alone. “I lost my king. I lost my people. What is this injustice?”. T’Challa was gone. Everyone was gone, the flicker of life and joy was now a grey, darkening storm of infinite despair. 

Meanwhile, in the Avengers Facility, Fury’s pager was delivered, still flashing. “What is this device? Was Fury trying to contact someone?”, questioned Banner. “It appears to be a pager”, stated Natasha as she looked at the device. “Bruce, keep an eye on it, make sure no-one takes it”. Natasha turned and froze as a woman stood, wearing a suit of gold, red and blue. “Where’s Fury?”, she questioned with an expression of urgency. “Who are you, a warrior?”, Thor asked with curiosity. “My name is Carol Danvers. I was sent by Fury for some emergency. What happened? Where is he?”, asked Carol.  
“We were able to retrieve this from the inner city. We haven’t been able to find him”, replied Steve. “There is a possibility that he may have been victim to this snap. We are yet to hear from him”.  
“Why? What I had happened? The world is so bleak, no signs of life, only broken buildings and wrecked vehicles. Why is it like this?”. Danvers became intuitive. She didn’t know the occurrences that went unnoticed by her. They looked at her closely. “We will explain”....

Carol was assisted by Banner, who displayed holograms of all those victim to Thanos' injustice. Pictures flashed by, the painful truth, their unnecessary suffering. Peter Parker, T'Challa, Stephen Strange- all familiar names flashed before their eyes, and they remembered their loss, their burdened sorrow from their defeat, from the destiny of a being in search for universal balance.  
Danvers gazed at the holograms, and noticed that Fury was no more.

She looked down in anger and looked back up in a swift motion at the Avengers, and then heading away in a furious motion.

''Where are you going?'', asked Steve.

''To kill Thanos'', Carol replied.

She had a determination to avenge- to avenge the fallen and help bring an end to this seemingly permanent massacre.

"Lets get the stones and bring back everyone we lost", she said, tearfully, but with signs of retribution in her eyes as she looked at Fury's picture.  
"She's right. I mean, we owe this to everyone who's not in the room to try", agreed Natasha.

Thor arose from his seat, an overshadowing of guilt and anguish filled his eyes, as he envisioned his own mistakes, the death of those around him. He walked forth to Danvers. In a matter of seconds, he summoned his newly forged battle-axe,Stormbreaker, staring intently into her eyes.

''I like this one''

Steve looked at them and stated, with envy ''Let's go get this son of a bitch!''

They all walked forward, out towards the Quinn Jet awaiting their entrance. Suddenly, a vibrant flash was observed in the skies, stained by crimson and lilac in the melancholy setting sun. A ship descended from above. Pepper had just arrived at the compound and sensed the wind blowing from the ship, making the grass a moving ocean. She looked forward in disbelief as Tony emerged, stumbling out of the ship- he was severely weakened and in need of immediate treatment. "Tony!", shouted Steve as he rushed to aid his beloved friend, for who he once betrayed. "Steve? Is that you?", replied Tony, his head aching as the disillusioned world, his home stood overwhelmingly before him. Pepper ran to him, her eyes filled with tears of joy and relief. # "Oh Tony! Thank goodness you are alive!", she remarked as she hugged him intently, tears flowing down her face. The Avengers proceeded to the facility, where they laid Tony to rest, as his body and mind were damaged from the destruction caused by the Mad Titan. "We lost, all of us. We lost friends, we lost family. We must do whatever it takes to bring everyone back. The world is in our hand", lectured Steve. " The world is in our hands? How come I lost, how come we all lost?", Tony replied angrily and sarcastically.

"And you think you're special- everything special about you came from a bottle, Captain....You know what, take this!", exclaimed Tony as he took his arc reactor from its chest, its blue hue dimming.  
Suddenly, Tony collapsed as everyone ran to aid him.

"Ms Potts, stay with Tony", Steve said. "We have a job to do."


	2. The Garden

The Avengers headed out, as they were furious, yet determined to avenge- the determination for retribution and justice. Thor was still brooding over his failure to kill the one who caused him eternal suffering, as well as those unfortunate to have lost their beloved as a victim to Thanos' universal massacre.  
"Father always told us, when he wins, he will go to the Garden", Nebula explained.  
"At least Thanos has a retirement plan", Rhodey replied sarcastically.

Slowly, they approached the planet, seemingly thriving with life, silent and preserved with peace- an unlikely place for a nihilistic tyrant.  
"Carol, see if there are any hostile forces protecting Thanos", commanded Steve, as Carol left the Benatar in search for any signs of him, her energy beaming as she infiltrated into the atmosphere of the seemingly abandoned planet.  
"There are no ships, no armies, nothing", replied Danvers.  
"Then that's enough, lets get him", answered Nebula, her eyes filled with rage and solemnity as she demanded revenge.  
Rocket flew the Benatar, as his eyes filled with tears.

Thanos walked, limping slightly from his previous battle with the heroes he envied. There was a permanent scar covering his left arm and his face, which significantly weakened him. He was in the midst of the vast landscape, luscious and green with the blooming of new life. There was a suspicious sound as the sky above him lit up. Nervously, he backed away as it came closer, getting louder and louder.

Then there was silence.

From behind, a powerful beam of energy brought Thanos to his knees, and with his instincts, he blocked the ray with his Gauntlet, damaged thoroughly by the snap.  
"THANOS!!!", bellowed Danvers and Thor. With a swift motion of his merciless axe, Thor seized the Gauntlet, his severed hand laying lifeless on the ground.

"You are going to pay the price for the countless millions you have slaughtered", uttered Thor.  
"In my quest, I have succeeded. You cannot undo the balance i brought to your cosmos, which kneels to me", lectured Thanos.< "br />I..am inevitable".

"You took away my brother, my friend , you took everything from me!!", Thor replied in anguish, his eyes full of hatred.  
"Your fate is my decision", Thor said, as he beheaded Thanos, his head rolling away from his shoulders as his body slumped, eventually hitting the ground.

"Father", Nebula whispered in sorrow and anger, as she looked intently at his lifeless body.  
"Thor, what the hell did you do?", questioned Rocket, as he witnessed the ruthless murder.  
"I went for the head", Thor replied, his face was twisted in an expression of confusion, as he slowly walked away, his shadow fading in the luminescence of the star that beamed above the corrupted and desolate lands.

Steve and Natasha walked forth towards the others as they too gasped at the horrifying site...

There was nothing but silence.

"We need to take the gauntlet back, before any of his hostile forces come to retain it", Steve spoke as he broke the moment of disbelief, his voice was shaky yet seemingly calm. "Thor.... what the hell did you do?", asked Rocket Raccoon "I went for the head", Thor uttered in disbelief and anger. 

The Avengers walked back upon the ship, all except Thor, who was nowhere to be seen... The Benataar beamed a luminescent pulsation, propelling it deep into space, until eventually it was nowhere to be seen. Shaken by their encounter with Thanos, the Avengers sat solemnly, uttering almost nothing as they sat on the ship, their heads held low. "Wait.. is that..?", Steve spoke as a colossal ship emitted a beam of light in all its splendour, which rushed past the ship and disappear into deep space- it was headed for Earth "What, what is it Steve?", Natasha spoke as she tried to comfort him. "Nothing", he replied. "We need to get back to Earth as soon as possible", Steve uttered as all of the Avengers looked at him. "Something's coming"............

After an exhausting journey, the Avengers were closing towards Earth. They shot through the atmosphere towards the rubble of chaos and destruction that was not present earlier- something had occured without their knowledge. The ground was torn to shreds as billowing pillars of smoke arose from the chaos, people were running desperately to escape from the perilous landscape that surrounded them. Bruce looked up at the sky as flashes of crimson came hurtling towards the ground, throwing dirt and rubble into the air. The Avengers viewed the scene in shock as beams of white light came down, transporting outriders and an entire Chitauri army. Another beam came down in front of the army as Thanos came....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed my work so fr. I wrote this to embrace my inner Marvel fanboy and also from my inspirational friend, Aqib, who introduced me to Archive of Our Own. Please check out his fanfiction!!


End file.
